


Lil Angel Elise

by Nyanako



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Benny just wants to help a poor puppy, Corrin and Kamui are twins, Dwyer is gloomy, Hot Chocolate Party, Leo is annoyed (as usual), Modern AU, More tags to be added, Oc Briefly Used, Reddit FE RP Holiday Fic Contest, Ryouma (Fire Emblem) briefly mentioned, Sakura (Fire Emblem) briefly mentioned, Shura is homeless, Takumi is v sad, Violin Recitals, holiday theme, tw: puppy with non-specific injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyanako/pseuds/Nyanako
Summary: Leo thought he was just walking Elise home from a violin recital; what he wasn't expecting was Elise to invite random strangers back to the after party... He also didn't expect one of the invitees to be an oddly sad Takumi.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Reddit FE RP Holiday Fanfic Contest (specifically, on the discord server.) This is my first time uploading to AO3, and my first time writing a long fanfic in quite some time, so I hope I did ok...  
> The theme was Holidays, so this idea sprung into my head. Also, Leo was supposed to be the narrator, but I'm my comfort zone is in dialogue, so it's kinda lost...  
> I'm sorry in advance for the cheesey Christmas-esque rhyming portions.

_It was a December evening, all snowy and white, as Elise and her brother strolled through the night. Elise was cheerful and skipped with delight, while Leo was grumpy; a usual sight._

 

Elise was frolicking through the snow, violin case in one hand, a bag in the other, while Leo trudged beside her. The two were coming back from one of Elise's violin recitals; the rest of their family had been unable to attend (something about deadlines and studying), but they were planning a party for afterwards to make up for it.  
  
"It was really nice of Ryouma and Sakura to come, wasn't it?" Elise beamed at her older brother.  
  
"Hm? Yes, it was..." Leo replied in a monotone. Why did it have to be so cold? Well, sure it was almost the middle of December, but the weather had been so much warmer just a few weeks ago...  
  
Elise noticed her brother's unpleased face and pouted at him "Awww, what's with the grumpy look, Leo?! You should be happy at this time of year!"  
  
"Eh..." he shrugged. He hadn't really felt all that into the holidays for quite a few years now.  
  
"Awww, come on, grumpy-pants! Don't you have any holiday-spirit?!" Elise whined. Suddenly, she seemed to see something and pointed slightly ahead of them "See, look! There's someone with holiday spirit!"

Before he could stop her, Elise sprinted towards whatever she had seen and Leo had to run after her. When he caught up, he saw a familiar looking mess of hair and gloom lying in the snow.  
  
"See Leo? It's late and cold, but someone's out making snow angels!" she pointed out. She then shoved her violin and bag into Leo's arms and plopped next to the other in the snow, happily moving her arms and legs in snow-angel formation.  
  
"...Dwyer? Is that you?" Leo asked, finally recognizing who it was.  
  
"Oh... Uh, hi," the gloomy man replied. When Elise came down next to him, he had started to make lazy movements with his arms...  
  
"Wheee! That was fun!" Elise sat up out of the snow "Brrr, a little cold though... Oh, that gives me an idea!"  
  
She beamed at Dwyer and Leo automatically had a very bad feeling about what Elise was scheming...  
  
"Why don't you come home with us for some hot chocolate?!" she offered to mister gloom.  
  
"E-Elise!" Leo tried to interrupt.  
  
"Don't be a rude, meanie, Leo!" Elise stuck her tongue out at him before turning back to Dwyer "Well? What do you say?"  
  
"Uh, sure..." Dwyer awkwardly accepted.  
  
"Yaaaay!" the blonde girl cheered before hopping out of the snow and offering a hand up to Dwyer. He accepted that as well, and then the younger girl inspected their work "Wow, look! Those snow angels turned out really well!"  
  
"Uh... Y-Yeah," Dwyer played along, a small smile on his face.  
  
Leo just sighed. He was not expecting this when his family told him to walk Elise home...  


* * *

 

For a while, the three of them continued on, Elise cheerfully chattering to Dwyer, who gave short, shaky answers, while Leo walked slightly behind them. He wanted to rub his temples and sigh, but now his hands were full with Elise's stuff. He hoped this would be the only eventful thing to happen this evening...  
  
Of course, it wasn't.  
  
Not too long after Dwyer had joined them, Elise had spotted another person out all alone in the snow. Once again, she quickly headed towards them with Leo trying to prevent her from whatever it was she was about to do.

 

Elise slowed down when she was near the newest person she'd seen outside; a man with black and white hair on a bench.  
  
"Excuse me, Mister," she said sweetly "But, what are you doing out so late?"  
  
"I'm trying to sleep..." the man grumbled in reply.  
  
"What?! But it's all snowy and cold!" she said in surprise "There's gotta be a better place for you to sleep!"  
  
"No, there's not. Now, if you could please let me slee-" he tried to say, but Elise pipped up again.  
  
"No, I'm not going to let you stay out here in the cold!" she pouted at him "Come home with me! I'm having a hot chocolate party, and you're now invited!"  
  
The man looked at her shocked for a moment, before replying "Uh, no thanks, Kid..."  
  
"I'm not taking no for an answer!" she put her hands on her hips.  
  
"Elise...!" Leo tried to pull her away.  
  
"Leo, shhh!" she pouted at him "Now, please come with me, ok?! We can enjoy some hot chocolate together! It's gotta be more fun than sleeping on a bench in the snow!"  
  
"...Kid-" the man tried to reply again, once more being cut off by the blonde.  
  
"Pleaaaaaaaaaaaase?" she whined, making her best puppy-dog face.  
  
The older man relented at that point with a sigh.  
  
"Fine, I'll go with you,"  
  
"Really?! Yaaaay!" Elise cheered, pulling him off the bench "Oh, my name's Elise! What's your name?"  
  
"Shura," he answered.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Mister Shura! This is my brother, Leo, and..."  
  
"Dwyer" the gloomster added.  
  
"Yeah, Dwyer!" Elise repeated.  
  
"Heh..." the older man finally had a slight smile pulling onto his features "Nice to meet you all,"  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Elise cheerfully said "Now, let's go!" and started bouncing on her way.

* * *

 

After a short while of walking, and of course, Elise prattling on, Shura started to speak.  
  
"Ya know, you sorta remind me of my daughter..."  
  
"Really?" Elise asked with a smile "What's she like?"  
  
"Well, I actually haven't... Seen her in a while..." Shura replied hesitantly.  
  
"Huh? Why not?" Elise asked with a confused look "She's your daughter, why wouldn't you wanna see her?!"  
  
"Don't get me wrong, kiddo. It's not like I don't wanna see her..." he started to answer, seemingly trying to carefully word his answer "It's just... Her and her Mother moved far away..."

  
Leo heard that answer, and pretty much automatically knew what the man really meant. He hoped Elise wouldn't catch on...

  
"How far?" Elise asked.  
  
"Too far for me to go," Shura sighed.  
  
"Why'd they move so far away?! Didn't they know you wanted to be with them?" she asked, a bit of her cheerfulness gone.  
  
"It wasn't really their choi-"

  
Shura, who at this point was being cut-off at every turn, was once again interrupted; this time, from a loud whine. The group's heads turned towards the direction the sound was coming from.

  
"W-What was that...?" Dwyer asked, a pinch of worry in his already gloomy voice.  
  
"Sounded like... Perhaps a dog...?" Leo replied. He instantly regreted saying that, as it sent Elise bolting towards the sound; not again...  


When Leo and the rest of the crew caught up to the pigtailed blonde, they found her crawling into a patch of bushes, and a tall, scary looking man nearby.  
Leo and, surprisingly, Shura automatically went on defensive.

  
"Hey, you!" Leo called out to the man "What are you doing near my sister?!"  
  
"Stay away from the kid!" Shura growled.  
  
The tall man sputtered slightly from shock, but before a confrontation could happen, Elise came out of the bushes; in her arms was a small puppy.  
  
"I managed to get them!" Elise said, looking up at the tall man.  
  
"R-Really? Thank you..." he replied.

Leo and Shura just looked at the scene in confusion, while Dwyer finally started a conversation.

  
"Is that your dog?" he asked.  
  
"Er, n-no..." the tall blonde replied "I found it... It's injured, and I was trying to catch it, but it was scared of me..."  
  
"I had to help when I heard there was a poor, injured puppy!" Elise interjected, wrapping the tiny dog in her scarf.  
  
"Thanks again..." the tall man said to her.  
  
"No problem at all!" she said happily "...Oh, I know!"  
  
"Oh no..." Leo muttered.  
  
"While we try to figure out what to do with this poor fella, why don't you come home with us to a hot chocolate party?!" Elise offered "It'll be fun!"  
  
"...sure," the man said with a smile.  
  
"Oh, my name's Elise, by the way!" she said, hugging the puppy "These three are my brother, Leo, and my two new friends, Mister Shura and... uh..."  
  
"Dwyer..." he sighed once again.  
  
"Yeah, Dwyer!" she said cheerfully "What's your name?"  
  
"It's... Benny..."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Benny!" she smiled.  
  
"You, too," Benny smiled softly.

* * *

 

The crew of misfit men, their pigtailed leader, and the puppy started on their path again. Elise chattered to everyone, and managed to get everyone but Leo talking; even Dwyer and Benny. Leo, however, still found this whole chain of events completely unbelievable... He kept his eyes on his sister very closely; this already insane group didn't need another member...

  
Suddenly, Elise stopped and turned towards the rest of the group.

  
"Uhm, hey, uh... D-Drie-"  
  
"Dwyer" he corrected her.  
  
"Oops, sorry!" she apologized "Could you hold the puppy for a second?"  
  
"Uh... Ok?" he replied.

Elise carefully handed over the puppy to the him and then dug in her coat pocket. She pulled out... Her phone? Leo found this odd; normally, if Elise had an entire group like this, she wouldn't pull that out all of the sudden... He couldn't see what exactly she was doing, but after a minute, she put it back and addressed the group.

  
"Hey, guys! We still have a little time-"  
  
Leo wanted to say _"No we don't,"_ , but kept quiet.  
  
"-So, why don't we go by this park I know about nearby for a moment?" she asked "It's a high-rise park, and it's really cool!"  
  
Leo, at this point, was done with trying to stop her, tonight she had proved she was unstoppable. Everyone else seemed to agree.  
  
"Alrighty, then! Follow me!" she said with a giggle.

 

Elise effortlessly lead them to the park, still keeping everyone talking... Well, except for grumpy Leo, and Dwyer, who was very nervously carrying the puppy in his arms.  
  
"Here we are!" Elise said cheerfully as they finished climbing some stairs (Dwyer was still slightly behind, being very cautious because of the puppy.) "Let's walk around for a while and admire all the pretty lights!"

The others agreed effortlessly (except for Leo, who had given up with fighting) and they started their stroll along the park. Leo was ever-so-slightly annoyed, but he still looked around the park a bit. He couldn't deny it was a rather nice sight; with the normal building lights and the insane amount of Christmas lights that had been popping up since Halloween. He stopped short, however, as he saw someone with long, silvery hair near one of the railings; he'd know that head of hair anywhere.

  
"Ta... Takumi?" Leo called out. The silvery-haired male seemed to jump slightly.  
  
Elise had heard her brother, and once she saw him, skipped over to Takumi.  
  
"Oh wow, hi Takumi!" she said cheerfully "Didn't expect to see you here!"  
  
"Y-Yeah... Uhm, you too..." he said a bit shakily.  
  
"Are you out here to watch the view, too?" she asked "I'd say it's kinda late, but, that'd make me a hypocrite!"  
  
"Uh... Sure..." he mumbled.  
  
Elise then slid up right next to him and poked her head over the railing.  
  
"Wow...! It sure is nice up here, but... It's kinda scary to look down," she commented "It'd probably hurt to fall from this far..."

  
Leo was shocked; why was Elise saying that of all things?! He waited to see what his _"frenemy"_ , as Elise and Camilla called him, said, but he was surprisingly quiet.

  
"...Hey, it's kinda cold, especially up here..." she said softly "Why don't you come with us? We're having a hot chocolate party at home!"  
  
Takumi was silent for a moment.  
  
"Please?" she asked, keeping her gentle tone.  
  
The other sighed "...ok..."  
  
Elise giggled and took his hand "Alright then, let's go! Here's the rest of the group! You already know Leo, and the others are Mister Shura, Mister Benny, Dry-"  
  
"Dwyer," the man with the puppy corrected once again.  
  
"-Dwyer, and a poor little puppy we found!" Elise finished.  
  
"Uh... H-Hi..." Takumi said shyly.

  
...What was up with him? Usually, he was so loud and obnoxious, but right now, he was so... Quiet and unsure. ...Leo didn't like it at all.

  
"Aaaanyway, I think it's about time we finally get home!" Elise said "Only thing left is to buy some more hot chocolate! I'm not sure if we have enough for so many people at home..."

  
Leo let out a groan; he was about ninety-nine percent sure that, based off the evening's events so far, they'd somehow wind up with at least one more person...

* * *

 

As the ragtag group headed towards their final destination before home, Leo slowly allowed himself to walk next to Takumi, who was trailing behind slightly.

  
"...Hey," he started "Are you... Ok?"  
  
Takumi was silent for a second before he replied "...I'm fine, Leo..."

  
Something wasn't right here; if he'd asked that at any other time, he probably would've gotten a snarky reply back from the silver-haired boy... Leo was surprised with himself, but, he was worried...  
  
Taking Leo out of his thoughts was Elise cheerfully saying "We're here!"

  
The blonde male looked up to see they were at one of those Anna's convinence stores. He thought the chain was a bit overpriced for what it was, but whatever.  
The pigtailed girl entered the shop cheerfully, only to be stopped by a woman with feathery, platnium blonde hair and purple eyes.

  
"Uh, excuse me..." she called to her "I'm very sorry, but we're about to close,"  
  
"What?!" Elise asked, shocked "Can I pleaaaaaaase just buy some hot chocolate before you close?"  
  
"Miss-"  
  
"Preeeeeetty pleaaaaaaase?" Elise said, once again using her puppy face "I'm having a hot chocolate party for my new friends-" she waved over at her crew "And, hey! I'll invite you if you let me buy it!"  
  
"Uh..." the woman thought for a moment "Well... It has been kind of a slow day, my boss would probably be happy if I managed to get another purchase in..."  
  
"Yaaay! Thank you so much!" Elise beamed before running off.

  
She was back less than a minute later with several boxes of hot chocolate packets. The store-clerk quickly went behind the counter and rung her up.

  
"Thank you so much, again!" she smiled.  
  
"No problem," the clerk said, mirroring Elise's infectious smile. Said clerk seemed to just be packing thing up before the pigtailed blonde pipped up, saying  
  
"Hey, did you forget? I invited you, too!"  
  
"Wait, you were serious?" the blonde clerk asked, slightly shocked.  
  
"Of course!" Elise answered "Come on! Let's go!"  
  
"Oh, uhm, a-alright...!"  
  
The clerk quickly threw on her coat and followed Elise and co outside.  
  
"Oh! My name's Elise! What's your name?" Elise quickly asked the store-clerk once they were outside.  
  
"Ah, it's Seiko," the platinum blonde replied.

  
Leo would've thought about how he knew this was going to happen, but he had something else on his mind...

* * *

 

Finally, they were at the front door of their home. Leo would've been overjoyed if it weren't for his mind being somewhere else at the moment. Elise quickly took out her set of keys and undid the lock. When she stepped inside, she found her entire family (plus Kamui), waiting for her.

  
"Congrats, Elise-" her siblings and Kamui started to say before they noticed all the people behind her.  
  
"Awww, thanks so much!" Elise giggled.  
  
"Elise, dear, we were worried about you," Camilla coo'ed "You were out much longer than we thought you would be,"  
  
"And who are all those people?" Corrin asked, a dragon anthology of some sort on his lap.  
  
"Sorry, sorry! I happened to meet some new friends along the way!" Elise explained. "These are Mister Shura, Mister Benny, Dwyer-"  
  
"Dwy- ...No, wait, you're right..." Dwyer had accidentally spoke to correct her when, for once, she was right.  
  
"Miss Seiko, an injured puppy I helped Mister Benny help, and... Well, you already know Leo and Takumi!"  
  
" ** _Taku_** \- I-I mean, hi little bro!" Kamui, who had been sloppily munching on a cookie in her mouth said somewhat... Nervously?

Leo noticed Takumi tense up a bit at being noticed, but decided to let it go for the moment. Xander gave him a puzzled look, and Leo tried to convey a look of "She's unstoppable" in reply.  
  
"I hope you guys don't mind, but, I invited them over for a hot chocolate party," Elise lifted up the bag of hot chocolate packets.  
  
"Well-" Xander was about to say, but was interrupted by Camilla.  
  
"Of course it's fine, sweetie," she giggled "Hand those over, and we can go in the kitchen and make enough for everyone,"  
  
"Ok!" Elise cheerfully replied, handing the bag over.  
  
"Kamui dear, why don't you help, too?"  
  
"U-Uh, sure..." the light-haired girl jumped off the couch, cookie in her mouth, and followed after them.

* * *

 

The Hot Chocolate/Recital After Party was... Interesting, to say the least. The mix of people lead to conversations no one there thought they'd have that night; along with one person have thoughts and emotions they never thought they'd feel towards a certain someone, as well.

  
"Elise, dear, I think it's time for you to go off to bed," Camilla told her younger sister.  
  
"Awwwwwwww, but this party is so much fun!" Elise pouted back.  
  
"Yes, but it's quite long after your normal bedtime, dear," Camilla replied "Besides, you need your beauty sleep so you can look absolutely tomorrow, too,"  
  
"...I guess you're right," Elise said with a yawn.  
  
Elise then said goodbye to everyone, thanked Kamui for coming over, and hugged all her new friends.

 

_Elise went to her room to get ready for bed, and then rested her pretty-little-head. But all throughout the rest of the house, there was much stirring; more than a mouse._

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter; Doctor (Phil) Camilla asks everyone why they're here.


End file.
